Sonic Beyond: The Beginning
by BlueBlur532
Summary: Blaze returns to Sonic's world, once again to find out the Sol Emeralds are missing. Well, it's defiantly not going to be like anything that's ever happened before! A new evil is lurking in another dimension, and Sonic finds one inside himself that's slowly killing him. Will it eventually take over his body? Or will he be able to fend off this new evil?
1. We Meet Again

High everyone! This is the first chapter of my long series, **Sonic Beyond**. So without further ado, I'd like to present my first chapter to the first story to this series.

**Disclamers: Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA**

**Sonic Beyond:**** The Beginning**

**No POV:**

It was about 2PM in the daytime, the sun was beating down intensely with a gentle breeze blowing occasionally, with a few light clouds drifting aimlessly amoung the deep blue sky. ' Just another beautifly magnificant day in Green Hill', a familar blue blur thought while traveling through the hills and loops covered in lucious green grass, reflecting the bright sunlight. 'Man, this place brings back so many memories, it just makes me feel so much more alive!' a cocky cobalt hedgehog thought as he was running through some more tunnels. 'Man, these loops are a piece of cake now,' he thought,' I remember w

',Ahh... everything here is nice and quiet. The grass and flowers were swaying in the gentle breeze, the clouds were drifting lazily along the skies, and even the waterfalls from Hilltop Zone in the backround were elegently breathtaking. It was so calm and peaceful out, it seemed that nothing could ruin this beautiful place or my mood, not even Amy...' Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic was sitting up in a palm tree, relaxing his head up against the fronds on the tree.

**Sonic POV:**

'I just had defeated Eggman from his latest scheme of him teaming up with Dr. Robotnick, to tear holes through time and undoing all his previous failures with the Time Eater. However, Tails and I teamed up with our younger selves and rescued all my friends from my arch enemy again, and kick some more robotic butt. Everything, ever since Eggman disappeared , has seemed perfect, Tails went back to his workshop to start making the Tornado Mk: IV, Knuckles went back to guarding the Master Emerald, even Shadow seemed to lighten up a little bit and seemed to enjoy life more, and best of all, Amy had matured enough to overcome her crazy obsession over him and had started to treat him as an actual friend, instead of some superhero role-model that she has to marry.' I chuckled to that last one.

**No POV:**

And with that, Sonic fell asleep to take a quick nap in the tree for the next several hours.

Until a VERY familiar voice woke him up.

Startled, Sonic sat up quickly, and also quickly said, "no way...", forgeting he was in the top of a tree then falling out of the it for a good 13 feet, and hit the ground face first, knocking him out cold.

About 35 seconds later, he slowly got up to see a female lavender cat, that had a slightly darker cloak on, with a red hair ring, laughing her head off hystarically while pointing at him, with tears coming out of her closed eyes.

" Aw Blaze! What the hell was that for?" He yelled playfully.

"What? I didn't think that the hero in this world would be so high strung to jump up from someone not even yelling." she managed to get out from laughing so hard. Then, she nearly fell over from the lack of oxygen.

"Ok Blaze it wasn't that funny," he said sarcasticly while he caught he from falling. She then regained control over her amusement and managed to hold herself together," So what brings you here and how are things going back on your world? Oh, and how's SILVER doing?" he asked with a huge smirk.

THAT caught Blaze's attention and the stood up straight with a half-smile and blushed to a barely noticible level. "He's fine, but we aren't together anymore", trying to cover her feelings by acting serious.

"what, did he say somthing that peeved you off so much you actually set him on fire?" Sonic said this time laughing.

Blaze didn't find it funny for one bit," No, WE decided to end it because the relationship was getting too awkward from us knowing each other all our lives, like brother and sister, so we settled on being friends" she said sternly but quickly. 'And also, I have my sights on someone else' she thought, blushing inside with plenty of self embarassment.

"Riiiiiight.." Sonic said with an even larger grin.

"So how are you and Amy going?" she asked with a grin that could rival Sonic's trademarked one.

To her suprise, he actually just chuckled to that one," Great!" he said, which caused an entirely suprised look on her face," Amy has FINALLY matured enough to realize the fact that she was hunting me like a hound and she only now wants to be friends with me, instead of the "marry me of die!" relationship," (FYI: he didn't marry her)

"So, again, what brings you here?" he asked while chuckling at the state of shock her face was in.

With that, she snapped back to reality and answered," well, being guardian of the..."

He then cut her off, " basically the Sol Emeralds have gone missing and you think that Eggman and Nega are behind it right?" finishing her sentence.

"Correct", she said, regaining her composure,"Let's go see Tails", she then started running off, but Sonic grabbed her shoulder.

"Sure Blaze," he said," but remember. you can act casual around me, I like you better that way." he said with a normal smile.

"Oh sur... wait what?" she asked with a confused look,' Did he just say he liked me better this way?' she thought.

'Shit, why did I have to say that,' he thought to himself,' I know I've always liked Blaze, and had feelings for her, but I doubt that with her past, she'd never go for a guy like me'. "Umm... nothing" he said while trying to find somthing else to look at aside from Blaze, looking around, but to no avail. Then, he yelled while running off and blushing," Race ya there!" When he raced out of sight, the thought to himself,' I'm glad to see Blaze again, since I know I have a crush on her,' he blushed again,' It's just that, I don't think I'd be able to take the rejection from her without looking like a complete idiot, and I know she'd reject me because I know her personality so well...' the thought, trailing off again.

**Blaze POV:**

I couldn't believe what I saw happened, did Sonic just... blush at what he said to me? Oh well, I'll think about that later, "SONIC! WAIT UP!" I yelled, running after him. I knew I would always have feelings for Sonic, I... I just have never said them openly because... well for two reasons. One, is because of Amy, and two, I... probably wouldn't be able to take it if he turned me down, because I never thought he had the same feelings for me. But, what he said back there, did he mean that he liked me better as a friend this way, but the why would he blush then?'

That'll do it for now people, first chapter to my LONG series I'm starting. Hopefully, with what I got planned, I won't burn myself out writing this. Until next time, REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. Taking Off

High people this is the second chapter to pt 1 of 5 of my **Sonic Beyond** Series. Please Review!

**Disclaimers: Sonic & Co. Belong to SEGA!**

**No POV:**

Blaze was running as fast as she could to keep up with Sonic. She found it a little difficult because she hadn't have to use her speed for a while, with Nega gone for so long. 'Nega', she thought with pure venom in her thoughts and let out a small hiss. With her thinking of him, she thought back to both the times she and Sonic battled both of them together drifted back to when the first time she and Sonic had met, when she went to Sonic's world, and when he came to her world. She then put the thoughts out of her head for now and noticed somthing wrong. "Sonic!"

"Yeah?"

"I thought Tails' workshop was in the Mystic Ruins area, what are we stopping at your house for?" she inquired.

"Yea it is, I just need to stop at my house to get somthing first," he replied, skidding to a stop outside his one-story house.

His home was in the jungle area of the Mystic Ruins, surrounded by a line of trees, in a square shape, right next to a steep cliff, where at the bottom, was one of Eggman's abandoned bases, with a lone waterfall from the nearby lake running down the cliff. (Think of where the temple was in Sonic Adventure in the jungle.)

"I'll explain after I get somthing out, stay outside please," Sonic said, walking inside.

Blaze to a look over, gazing at the breathtaking sight, when she realized how high up she was, she kept looking down in fear and slowly backed away. After a minute, she walked back to the front of Sonic's house, regaining her composure.

"Huh. That's not like him, he usually tells me what he's doing first before he shows me somthing..." she forgot the rest of her sentence, when loud machienery could start being heard. She then turned around, instinctivly to where the sound was coming from, in a battle stance, with flames engulfing her," COME OUT OR DIE!" she yelled to the loud sounds. To her suprise, she saw the ground splitting apart and the palm trees to

the side tilting away from where the ground was splitting. Her fire disipated and in shock, she said," Is...is that a... runway?" still partially confused.

Then, from the garage of his house, he was pulling out of it slowly, in his bi-plane, the Tornado mk 1. The now fully deployed runway was now extending over the cliff, to make a full length runway. Sonic was in the cockpit looking out over the cliff with a grin of satisfaction on his face.

"Man it's been too long since I've flown this plane, I gotta do this more often, and why did I stop using thins plane," he wondered aloud," Oh yeah, after Tails built the Tornado 2, all I've done is sit on my ass and let Tails do all the flying, I'll try to remember to apologise to him after I get there..." he was excited to go fly his "crate" again after so many years.

Blaze on the other hand was less than thrilled. "SONIC! Why do we need a plane to go over to Tails' work shop? We past it on the way here!" she yelled in a slightly frightened tone.

Sonic looked at her with a confused look and then answered," Oh right, I forgot to tell you, Tails moved to a new workshop on Angle Island, and since it kinda floats in the sky, we kinda need to use this to land on the island, and I'm in no mood right now to hydroplane across water running and try to jump in one of the caves that are in the side of the island," he said half-jokingly.

'Just great' Blaze thought,' Not only are we going to go on a floating island in the sky, but it's above

WATER no less' with a sort of very worried look on her face. With her being a pyrokinetic, that was kind of self explainitory, but her fear of heights, how she got it would be a mystery.

"Umm... Blaze you OK?" Sonic asked with a puzzled face.

Blaze didn't respond to him and kept on thinking of her fear of heights and water, growing more scared by the minute.

Sonic then said," Yo, cat! What's got your toungue?" and started to chuckle after his joke, with Blaze blushing again to it," uhh... Nothing Sonic..." she managed to get out. She then started climbing up the side of the plane with Sonic saying "Figures" and Blaze giving him a look.

"Umm... Blaze, you know that this plane is a ONE seater right..?" Sonic asked, sending a wave of paralizing fear through her body,"...and I'm going to ask you to ride on the wing then..." he continued

"ABSOLUTLLY NOT!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, giving Sonic ANOTHER look of confusion on his face.

"...Then do you want to fly the plane instead? I'll ride on the wing..." he asked.

"Umm... No thanks," she quickly stated, partially reluctant to saying that.

"All right, hang on and let's roll!" Sonic yelled

" Wait, WhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Blaze screamed at the top of her lungs as the plane shot forward, and blended into the orange, setting sun...

And that's it for chapter 2, keep a look out for chapter 3, Aerial Assualt, comming soon!


	3. Aerial Assault pt 1

Hi Guys! I'm back! Just to let you guys know, I'm going to try to write one chapter a day, for Summer Vacation and when school starts, who the hell knows how much I'll get done then? Anyway, I'm going to now pass out the latest chapter in this story, **Aerial Assualt.** Be advised, this chapter may seem a little off because I am listining to Rusty Ruin Zone music, along with Ace combat 4 music.

**No POV: **

By now, it was about, 5PM and a long cloud layer had covered the whole sky with a semi-dark low cloud layer, with just a light drizzle of rain comming down where you could feel it, but you could hardly even see it. Blaze the Cat felt every single drop, and never stopped whining about the ever so slight rain to the cobalt blue hedgehog at the controls, listining to everthing she said, and started to chuckle a little bit. They had been off the ground for about an hour and a half and it started raining a little while ago. Blaze continued to rant on about the rain, while it never fazed him at all. Finally, about half an hour later, Blaze broke the silence between the two.

"How the hell can you stand this?", she yelled, catching him off guard, giving her a puzzled look.

"Stand what?" he asked cooly, not sure of the reason of her outburst.

" This rain! How can even YOU stand this with how much you hate water?", she just yelled at him.

Sonic gave her an irritated look and simply replied," I've flown in worse weather with Tails..." she cut him off.

"Don't give me that! I know that when you see any kind of water, you run for the hills for shelter from it!," she continued to accuse him of.

THAT set Sonic off. He had been known to be a very kind person to just about anyone, but he had a VERY short fuse when it came to personal topics, like his fear of water. He then without warning, jerked back at the controls, sending the plane soaring upwards into the clouds, throwing Blaze off balance, and sent her grabbing for the wing for dear life. It took about 30 seconds for them to bypass the cloud layer and Sonic leveled out about 120 feet above the clouds. Blaze regained her footing, and accidentally looked down, seeing through the clouds they were about 600 feet off the ground, shutting her up with fear. (The angry and saddened look on Sonic's face helped that along)

"Now you listen!" he yelled angrily at her," For the record I HAVE flown in worse weather! I've flown in a nasty supercell the SECOND time Tails and I chased the Egg Carrier after being shot down by it, AND was also struck by lightning riding on the tail of this plane before getting sucked into a cyclone! So don't you DARE ask how I'm not afraid of water!", he shouted, once again, stunning Blaze to the point she hadn't EVER heard Sonic yell that loud.

" And the reason I'm afraid of water... I... It's personal...," he cut himself off, turning away from Blaze with a saddened face and was nearly coming to tears.

Blaze instantly understood what he was talking about, his fear of water was a very touchy subject, like her fear of heights, but he actually let others know about his fears, she kept them closed off so nobody would know them. She decided it probably wasn't the best idea if she pushed the subject, basing on what he showed of his emotions already.

For the next 15 minutes, they flew in silence, looking at the sun, starting to set in front of them, starting to turn an orange-ish yellow.

'Damn it, why did I have to yell at her?,' Sonic thought to himself,' I've told others about my fear of water, and I didn't yell at them,' he continued on in thought,' Well, maybe because she asked why I am afraid of water, and... I really cant't say how that transpired... BUT STILL! WHY THE HELL DID I YELL AT HER?,' he scolded himself.

Sonic then fliped on the auto-pilot and jumped up on the right side of the upper wing. Blaze was on the left side of the wing.

Hearing Sonic land on the wing startled her and she looked over to Sonic, while he was looking ahead to the silouette of Angle Island. "Sonic," she nearly shouted with fear," Whose flying the plane?" she yelled while grabbing onto the left flap of the plane.

Sonic looked over and slightly chuckled," Auto-pilot, ya gotta love it," he said with little humor in his voice, with afterwards, his face returning to his dreary expression, and Blaze knew exactly what it was from.

"Look Sonic, it's ok...," she tried to comfort him but she knew she wasn't very good at it.

"No it's not," he said cutting her off," I lost it because of somthing that happened in my past that you didn't know about. I didn't have a single reason to yell at you for it. I... I can be such a jerk sometimes..." he trailed off.

Blaze couldn't stand to see her boyfri... I mean friend to look this way. He was breaking down in front of her because of acting so hostile to her for asking him for what he didn't want to talk about and she had enough.

"Stop this right now!," she yelkled at him, again catching him off guard," You shouldn't have to feel bad for stating for what you think about somthing personal," she said in a really caring voice that would suprise anyone, even Sonic," You thought I had crossed the line of things I should know about you personally. You kept your guard up for what you thought others should know, and I'm proud of you." She the leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek without warning for a good second and then backed off, leaving both of them blushing madly.

**Sonic POV:**

Did... did she just really do that,' I thought to myself,' did she really just speak what she just said to me from her heart, or was it just somthing she said to comfort me? But if that was just it, then why did she just... KISS me,' I kept on thinking to myself,' ... maybe she DOES have more feelings for me than what I thought, but I'll have to think about that for awhile...,' I kept on thinking about it, then I noticed we were getting close to the island. "Hey Blaze...," I started," I... I'm going bact to the controls for the final approach...

**Blaze POV:**

'Why the hell did I do that?' I kept on scolding herself,' Why did I let my emotions get the better of me and show them to him of how I really feel for him? He probably thinks that I'm some sort of psyco for doing that and will probably never talk to me again for that, but... I don't know how, but it actually felt GOOD to let my emotions loose for a moment, and to express how I really feel for him, but... I always seem to RUIN the good things that happen to me, like him...' I trailed off, my sight gazing to the floatin island in front of us, partially surrounded by clouds.

**No POV:**

Sonic was starting to desend to the runway used for Angle Island when he saw a dark black shadow of a ship eminating from the clouds besides Angle Island. At first he thought it was a weird reflection of the sun, when he then realized what he was looking at as it started emerging from the clouds.

"No... no way..." Sonic barley managed to say after seeing what the huge vessel was.

Blaze looked over, concerned," What's wrong Sonic?"

" I... It's the... Egg Carrier!," Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. He thought for sure he had sunk that thing with Tails over 7 years ago, and he knew he would need backup with this one. He was shot down by the damned thing 7 years ago. He needed to thnk of a plan, fast before the ship spotted them. Of course with Sonic, he does everything fast and came up with one pretty quick.

Blaze noticed the worry in Sonic's voice and knew that was always a bad sign. He only got like this when things turned really bad, and this was one of them. She then spotted the Egg Carrier and it took the breath out of her in awe. She nearly missed what Sonic was saying to her.

"... Got that Blaze?" he asked her.

" Wh... Wha...?" she studdered back to only make Sonic shake his head and laugh.

" Blaze, I said I need you to run ahead and warn Tails of that thing while I take it on the offensive," he repeated.

"And how would I do that?" she calmly asked him, knowing his reply.

" Well, I'm going to fly low on to the ground, not land, and you need to jump off near Tails' workshop" he replyed.

" That was what I was afraid of..." she muttered.

" What?" he asked with yet again, ANOTHER puzzled look.

"Nothing," she quickly replied.

"Good, now, I need you to take this communicator with you," he spoke, pulling out a communicator looking like one of the memory cards for the Dreamcast with the screen," It's tuned to my radio so you shouldn't have trouble contacting me if somthing goes wrong," he finished," We're coming up on his workshop now. Get ready to jump when I'm done counting to 3, ok?"

She sighed as she prepaired to jump,' this is one of the craziest things I've done in my life...' she thought.

"...3. JUMP!" Sonic yelled.

'What happened to 1 and 2,' she thought as she leaped off the plane, and rolled when she hit the ground, breaking the communicator as Sonic flew to the Egg Carrier.

'Just great,' she thought,' I broke the communicator with my fall. Oh well, I'd better go see Tails,' she thought as she ran inside.

"TAILS!" she yelled the second she got inside, and started to look around the place for him.

After about a minute of racing around the home, she concluded that Tails wasn't there and decided to look for somthing that she could help Sonic with.

" Jeez, has Tails even moved his useful shit here yet?" Blaze thought aloud. She then spotted the Tornado 4 parked out on the runway, and a sudden urge came over her. "Well... Maybe I could use this to help Sonic?" She saw Sonic flying his plane with no problem, so maybe she could too, after all, she knew how to work one... Mostly. She then lept into the cockpit, turned the key to start, ( yes, Tails upgraded the Tornado 4 to a key ignition like a car, instead of having to deal with the magnetos and all that crap...) let the engine get to full speed, threw the stick that said "throttle" to "full" and started down the runway...

**Meanwhile with Sonic:**

Sonic was flying up behind the Egg Carrier, trying to not be detected, and so far his luck with that was pretty good. With the angle he had comming up behind, he started to get flashbacks of when he and Tails first tried to chase the Egg Carrier and got shot down. He chuckled at that," Those were the good times..." he said quietly to himself.

**On the Bridge of the Egg Carrier:**

"Sir, we have an unidentified aircraft comming up from the rear, so what shall we do?" a small droid asked.

"Find out if it is friendly or hostile by sending a transmission out on all frequencys for contact," a dark silouette told him," and if it fails to respond, shoot it down in two minutes, so sound an alarm now," a VERY familiar figure said, still in the shadows.

"Of course sir," the robot quickly replied and dissapeard.

**Back with Sonic:**

Sonic then heard the alarm on deck and knew he had been spotted. Sonic's radio in the plane however wouldn't recieve the message because it was old and outdated and didn't have the new frequinces programed in it. Sonic took notice of the alarm and chuckled," Guess this is where the fun begins," he said as he equiped two bazooka cannons on the wings, readied the rocket launchers, and warmed up the 50mm machine guns. (Where in the plane does he keep all that ammo?) Sonic then let loose the two bazookas and started blasting the Egg Carrier, which had just gotten its shields online.

On the bridge, the one robot asked the figure what to do.

The figure just replied," Return all avaliable firepower!" as it leaned back in its chair.

Back with Sonic, he noticed all the incoming fire and avoided it all with ease**,** turning into a barrel roll, and flew underneath the ship. Rocket launchers homed in on the hedgehog, but they waited until the last second to fire them when he was right in front of them. Unfortunatly, he flew inbetween the two so then the shot, they shot at each other, destroying each other at once.

The figure rest back in his chair, thoughtfully," Where did he learn to fly like that?" he wondered aloud," He flies like he was taught by me. When this is over, I'd like to meet whoever this is personally.."

Sonic then pulled his plane up over the huge ship and pulled out the machine guns, and began firing on the turrets blocking his way to make a bombing run on the bridge. Due to him using machine guns to lazers, the shields had no effect and the bullets tore right through the metal, and a few seconds later, the turrets burst into flames," Yeah! That's the way to do it to it!" Sonic yelled in triumph. He then turned straight for the bridge for his bombing run to finish off this damned ship.

"Sir! The Bi-Plane has turned to the bridge in an attempt for a bombing run!" the droid started to panic.

"Fire everything we've got at that ship! If it takes out the bridge it could cause this whole ship to go dow... Wait. Did you say a bi-plane?" the figure asked, puzzled.

"Yes sir!" the droid replied. It then turned to the targeting computer, it got a lock on the plane and needed a few more seconds to fire.

For the first time, the figure got a good look at the pilot and gasped and said," No way... That's SONIC!" the figure shouted, suddenly panic-stricken.

"...Aim," the droid continued.

"NO! Wait! Cease all..."

Too late. "FIRE!" the droid yelled.

All the upper side cannons converged on the plane and fired. The first one missed, the second one just nicked it, and to the figures horror, the third one blew straight through the cockpit, shattering the plane to pieces.

The debris came down hard on the deck in a twisted mass of debris, with flames spewing from all the piles of it, with a certian coblat hedgehog battered beneath the largest pile, knocked unconsious from the blast.

The figure looked horror-stricken as it saw the reminants of the plane crash into the deck. Then the figure yelled to the robot," Get all avaliable MED units to the deck and search the rubble for survivors NOW!" he shouted in a panic.

"Yes Sir?" the droid said, slightly confused, as he called al units to the deck.

'What have I done,' the figure kept on thinking,' If Sonic didn't survive that wreck, I'll never forgive myself for killing my best friend,' thought a two tailed kitsune as he stepped out of the shadows.

Being less than a mile away, Blaze could see Sonic shot down, and nearly came to tears,' Why? Why him? Why out of all the people in the world did it have to be him. I didn't get to him in time,' she thought,' Well, I'm gonna sink this damned ship if it's the last thing I do! For Sonic!' She thought angrily to herself.

Unbeknown to her, she had been followed by a red figure in yet ANOTHER familar plane, chasing after her.

Looks like Sonic might not get out of this one alive, do you think so? (This is so simple, come on people, it's only chapter 3!) And it looks like Blaze has trouble at 6 O'clock (That's the time and where this red figure is comming from), and just who is this mysterious figure? You all are going to find out later because it is currently 1AM where I am and I'm wrapping up this chapter, so until next time, enjoy and REVIEW people!


	4. Aerial Assault pt 2

Hi everyone! It's me again with the latest chapter in this series! Thanks for over 100 views already people! Oh, and sorry if this chapter seems a little dark. I was listening to Goldeneye 007 music while writing it.

**Aerial Assault: Pt. 2**

The deck of the Egg Carrier was a total mess. Debris from the shot-down Bi-plane were flaming all over the deck with one big pile turning into a flaming inferno, which could be seen half a mile away, and the fire was beginning to spread throughout the ship. The figure on the deck of the ship was scrambling to gain control of the situation quickly, before things got too far out of hand, by activating all operational fire retardant systems online.

"Sir! I have urgent information to say!" The assistant droid chirped up

"What now?" The figure groaned, trying to stay focused at the task at hand.

"Reports of damage show that the hull integrity is currently at 79% and deteriorating fast! By my calculations, the hull will last about another 15 minutes before the whole ship breaks apart!" It reported in fear,"What should we do?"

" Get all the civilians evacuated and off this ship ASAP! We'll have less time then that if that fire reaches the fuel tanks! Get to work on it!" the figure ordered.

"Yes sir!" the droid replied, while activating the evacuation alarm for everyone to gather at the escape pod area.

" Aww shit... the defense droids have gone haywire from an explosion that's rocked the CPU room! There shooting at any civilians! ASD! (That would be the name of the droid) Run a scan for any civilians in the immediate area!" The figure once again started to panic.

"Scanning... No life forms on that side of the shi... Wait, I'm reading a weak life form signal in the nearby conference room, one of a... Blue hedgehog about 20 years of age... and his vitals don't look very good. I'm also reading multiple blaster wounds on his left leg and arm."

'Shit... that's probably Sonic... I'd better go save his ass... heh, funny that it's usually him saving mine in the end...' the figure trailed off in thought.

"All logged passengers are aboard sir!" ASD announced.

"Right, you go and take off with them without me, I'll take the Tornado 2 out of here!" The figure announced, breaking a blaster rifle out of a glass case. (Think of the one that the rebel soldiers used in Star Wars Battlefront)

"Roger that sir!" the droid replied, but the figure said before he left.

"Please stop calling me sir, call me by my name, Tails!" the kit said as he finally stepped out of the shadows.

(Who saw that one coming? Say yes in a review if you did!)

"Uhhh... right Tails!" the droid said before disappearing from sight.

" I know how much I hate using these things... But with all those droids running around, I'll need it," he said to himself, looking at the rifle, while running out the room. He took a last glance at the clock. It was 5:47.

He had 10 minutes left before all hell broke loose.

Tails was running down the detention corridor, when an explosion knocked him off his feet,'Maybe less time,' he thought. The explosion seemed to come from the engine room. 'No time to think about that! I need to find Sonic, now!' he thought, as he got back up to his feet to continue running. He reached the end of the corridor and pried the doors open, only to find a 6 foot tall guard droid on the other side. (Picture it as a G.U.N. droid from SA2) " Oh. Hi there..." he said with his voice getting smaller with every word. "DESTROY ALL INTRUDERS," was the only thing the droid replied. Tails flew to the side behind a desk and opened fire on the droid, trying to blast the shit out of it, with it deflecting most of the shots. (It was one of those annoying robots with those blasted shields) Tails then jumped out with a flash bang, and tossed it at the robot. It let down it's shield for just a second, but that's all Tails needed. He then stuck a frag grenade in one of it's arm joints and threw himself under a nearby desk, flipping it for cover.

The robot just regained its bearings and saw Tails dive under the desk.

"MUST DESTROY ALL IN..." the droid didn't finish. It was blown to bits with the powerful blow from the explosive. Tails looked out from underneath his cover, and had pieces of robotic parts falling everywhere. Then he took a quick look at his digital watch.

5 minutes to go.

The kitsune's heartbeat quickened as he saw the time and raced out the door.

When he looked outside the door, he found something with complete shock. He found tens, if not one-hundred robots lying on the floor disabled with a small round hole in ever one's head. He then heard something that surprised him even more,'gunshots?' he thought,' I haven't heard them since the last time I was with Shadow, and I armed all the robots with lasers, not bullets, I'd better check this out,' he thought as he ran down a side hall with dim flashes happening every time he heard a gunshot. He looked at his watch again.

3 minutes.

He saw one last droid ahead blocking him from seeing the cause of the flashes and sounds.

"MUST DESTROY AL..." the robot was saying. Suddenly, another bang was heard and Tails saw bullet tear a straight, clean hole through the droids head, sending it offline.

What Tails saw next, he knew he would never forget in his lifetime.

He saw his best friend, Sonic, with a .44 Magnum revolver in his hand. A **REVOLVER.** The last thing he thought was he would have seen Sonic with a gun.

Sonic was barley managing to stand up, with burns and cuts on his chest, arms, legs, and a few on his head, and smiled when he saw his best friend, and smiled.

"Tails..." he barley managed to say. Then, he blacked out on the floor, hitting it with a thud.

Tails instantly ran forward to catch his friend and started to carry him to the hanger, where the Tornado 2 was parked when he looked at his watch.

2 minutes left.

'Not much time left,' he thought,' better put on the speed, as Sonic would say, and speaking of which, I thought I told him to lay off the Chile dogs,' he grunted in thought. Just then, he started to feel something cold and gooey running down his arms he was carrying Sonic with, along with his sleek, silver revolver.

It was blood.

' Doesn't look like this guy has much time left either,' Tails was thinking as he pried the hanger doors open. The doors shot open unexpectedly confusing Tails for a minute.

"Go," a voice told Tails in his head he didn't recognize, stunning him for a split second, wasting precious seconds.

1 minute left.

The hanger was worse off than the deck of the ship. All the power was cut off, except for reserve power, pipes were hanging from the ceiling, broken, spewing some kind of gas everywhere, and the fire had already reached the hanger. Had Tails been not able to fly Sonic over there, they probably never would have made it to the Tornado 2. Tails put Sonic in the backseat and started takeoff procedures. (He hadn't changed the start up system for the Tornado 2, it still had the Magnetos for start ups) But however, because of all the smoke in the room, the engine failed to start, and Tails tried again.

30 seconds.

Finally, after 2 tries, the engine caught and started.

20 seconds.

With the engine at maximum RPM, Tails threw the throttle to full and started off the runway.

10 seconds.

They were almost all the way down the runway to the outside, and Tails needed just a few more seconds.

However, they didn't get those few seconds. At that moment, the fire in the engine room reached the fuel tanks, with the fuel turning into a blaze, and combusted, shattering anything in the room, and turning any metal into flaming shrapnel.

Tails heard the explosion and knew all too well what it was. He looked back, seeing the tunnel behind him being torn to shreds by the explosion about 50 feet behind him. He looked forward. 100 more feet to go to the outside.

He looked back, 30 feet.

He looked forward, 60 feet.

He looked back, 20 feet.

He looked forward, 30 feet.

He looked back, he could feel the intense heat this time, 10 feet.

He looked forward again, in desperation, 15 feet.

That was the last thing he saw. Everything went from blue sky, to red, to white, then to black.

Blaze was about 500 yards from the Egg Carrier when she saw it implode and then crack apart. She came to tears this time knowing that nothing could survive that wreck, not even Sonic. She then saw something that gave her hope. She saw the Tornado 2 doing barrel rolls away from the ship going down and nearly jumped for joy. She then wondered why they kept on doing barrel rolls after they were out of immediate danger when she realized something that terrified her. Tails, the pilot, was unconscious and so was Sonic. They were out of control. She then gaped in horror as the plane then crashed into the jungle on Angle Island. She kept on looking on where the Tornado landed, until she heard a sickening crash coming from the jungle. She then immediately flew over to where she saw the plane disappear, with a red figure (who just so you know now is Knuckles) in the Tornado 3.

And that's it for now. It feels good to finally have over 100 views already!


	5. Jungle Escape & Explanations

Hey guys, It's me again and it's good to be back! Just so everyone who has been following this story knows,I try to update a new chapter once a day. However, I've been unable to do that for the past few days because I was put in the hospital from a car running a red light and hitting me. So without further delay, I'd like to present chapter 5; **Jungle Escape and Explainations.**

Angle Island: Unknown Jungle Area

Local Time: 18:01

A mind slowly came into a sub-consious state from being completly knocked out. The creature's vision was blurred to the point where it couldn't define any kind of shapes. It could also register sounds of constant beeping, constant thundering, and pulses of loud bass. However, the mind couldn't clarify one from another, and couldn't process what was happining. All it could make out in front of it was a yellow figure, whose expression it couldn't make out, and could feel a sensation coming from behind. 'Heat,' it finally managed to figure out before everything went black again.

Blaze was flying above where the Tornado 2 went down, but couldn't find any trace of the wreckage. She then searched all the nearby areas but still found no trace of them. She then thought of there likelyhood of surving the the crash with all the trees around. 'About 50%,' she thought to herself,' God, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if I let Sonic get killed in that wreck. I wasn't there for him when he took on the Egg Carrier, I wasn't there for him when he first got shot down, and I wasn't there to help him and Tails from when they wrecked in his plane. What kind of a friend am I? He tells me I need to rely on friends all the time to help everything along the way, and yet, when he needs me to rely on the most, I fail him! I swear, I will kill Eggman for this if it's the last thing I do!'

Unbeknown to her, she then started to get covered with a blackish-blue aura of flames because she was too focused on flying ahead. She then slowly released her anger, and tried to focus on finding Sonic and Tails, dead or alive. The flames started to die way to completly gone, but not before Blaze saw a little blackish glow coming from her hand. In shock, she quickly opened her hand and looked at it, but the glow was already gone. Blaze made a small fireball in her hand, just to make sure she was just seeing things. The fireball formed in its normal color, so she pushed it out of her mind.

Knuckles, flying behind in the Tornado 3, had however sensed the power source of the dark aura he saw. He didn't know if it was just her being from a different dimention or somthing else, but he had only felt a power with that kind of force once before, and he knew what happened the last time he sensed it in a person. He knew that huge trouble with that energy was inevitable now.

Elsewhere:

Tails finally regained consiousness and tried to focus his vision. Things finally came into focus and he then used a nearby rock to help him stand up. He then looked around to see if he could recognize where he was. All he could see was an endless amount of trees, vines, rocks half-covered with moss, and mushrooms as far as the eye can see. There was also a newly formed path by the crash path of the Tornado 2.

Tails knew this place.

"Wow," he murmered to himself," This is the place where we met Knuckles on not-so-friendly terms, after I had accidentally crashed my plane right after Sonic jumped off..."

"OH MY GOD! SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tails yelled as loud as he could when he remembered what he was forgetting about. He then started to the opening of the tree line where the Tornado remains (or most of them) were, fearing his friend was trapped underneath the rubble. He thought,' That's strange. I don't remember an opening in the forest here, I just remember a huge deep...' he cut himself off in thought again in terror.

The Tornado was balancing on the edge of the ravine which cut straight through the tree line, and when he thought things couldn't get any worse, the Tornado disappeared from sight.

Tails stood in shock of what just happened, and tried to process it. He had just saw the pieces of the Tornado fall over an 178 foot drop with his unconsious best friend in it. He then quickly ran up to the edge to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

To his dismay, he wasn't imagining this. He saw the Tornado spiral out of control halfway down, and looked away when it crashed into the ground with a sickening explosion. He looked back and saw two things left on the edge of the cliff. One being an emergency communicator, and the other being a revolver.

He took up the revolver and looked to the sky," Dear Sonic, may I keep this? As much as I hate to ask it, especially now, may I keep it to remeber you by?" he said, continuing to look up.

Exactly when he finished saying that, he felt a sudden gust of breeze pass him. "Sonic?"

He could feel another gust of wind.

"If that's you Sonic, may I? One gust being no, two being yes," and with that, he felt two gusts of breeze hit him right afterwards.

He looked to the sky again," Thanks Sonic. This means everything to me," he wiped a single tear from his eye," And I promise, I'll become even stronger as you hoped, like when you were still training me..." He cut himself off in sadness. He then looked to the sky again to see somthing shocking.

He saw that a lone cloud appeared out of nowhere, and to his suprise, it looked exactly like Sonic giving him a thumbs up and his widest grin, and then, he heard somthing even more suprising," Take care of Blaze for me will you Tails?" a familiar voice he heard in his head.

"Yes Sonic, I will, and... and I'll see you... again someday..." he managed to finish before coming to tears.

"Yes you will little brother, now you'd better head back to you workshop to tell everyone," the voice continued in a sad tone.

"Yea, I'm going but Sonic?"

"Yea?"

"Two things. One, thanks so much for everything you've done for me, and two, stay cool." He said with a weak smile.

"You're welcome, and, when am I never cool?" the voice asked in a joking tone.

"Thank you for not changing one bit Sonic," Tails said as he started to run to his workshop, crying.

Tails had finally reached his workshop when Blaze had given up her search. She was greatly upset that she couldn't find her friend, but she thought, knowing Sonic, he could handle anything thrown at him, and turned back to Tails' workshop. Knuckles already left to do some more patrolling of the island. He knew what happened. He knew life was never going to be the same without the blue agitator. He chuckled at that one, because he almost always dreaded getting drawn into Sonic's adventures, and then somtimes having to save his ass in a couple of them. He then began to remember all the names they began to call each other...

Tails was about to send out a message on the LMS (Long Message System) when he heard a familiar plain roar, that had an upgraded engine. He gasped, and ran to his basement to look for somthing. Sure enough, he found the Tornado 4 nowhere in sight and was freaking out of how the person who stole it got through the alarm. He then heard somone come through the doors upstairs and shut up. Not knowing they were friend or foe, he pulled out Sonic's revolver, loaded 6 bullets in, and hid in a closet.

Tails knew he would only use the gun if he were discovered and they were hostile, but he still didn't feel right about using a gun.

He hid and heard footsteps walk right by the closet, with him not breathing or making a sound. He then heard the footsteps stop, and then they sounded like they turned around.

He cocked the gun only for a worst-case scenario.

Thankfully for him, the footsteps passed him again, and a minute later, heard his front door slam shut, allowing him to breathe a breath of gratitude. He then sent out a message on the LMS for everyone to meet on the Space Colony ARK ASAP for news regarding Sonic. He knew breaking the news to everyone else would be the toughest thing in his life yet...

Cliffhanger Alert! Never guessed I'd kill off Sonic so early in the story (Crap ruined the cliffhanger) but be advised! This may turn into a crossover story so don't rule out any possibilities yet! Until then, REVIEW!


	6. Explanations and Beyond!

Hey, It's me again! I'm begining to like the way I have the story planned out after I changed it last chapter. If you guys do or don't please let me know!

**Explanations & Beyond**

It was night time, and Shadow was looking to sky, standing on top of the GUN Headquarters, trying to be alone and meditate.

No such luck.

His communicator went off with an abnoxious beeping and he lost focus and growled under his breath," Can't I get any peace and quiet around here these days? I really need to return back to the ARK. And I swear, if this is Rouge trying to flirt with me again, there's going to be hell to pay this time," he mumbled as he pulled out his communicator. Suprisingly, to him, it was a message from Tails. He flipped it open and slowly read the message to himself. He didn't pay much attention to most of it since it was saying somthing about news about Sonic, but the part that caught his attention was,"...come to the Space Colony ARK ASAP." He looked to the sky again, with a slight smile forming on his face. "Finally, I have an excuse to get away from this place and get some peace and quiet," he said quietly to himself," CHAOS CONTROL!" and he disappeared from sight in a flash of green light.

Blaze was sitting in the room of her home in this dimention. She had bought ones recently since her stay here would look like it would be a longer one than she thought. She had just recovered two of the Sol Emeralds within the past hour and thought she could recouperate from her last battle. (More on that coming soon!) She began to sip her tea when her LMS went off on her cell. She turned suprised, and put the cup of tea down. She then opened her cell in annoyance, but that quickly dissapated when she found out it was Tails and nearly jumped for joy. 'He survived the wreck on Angle Island! I knew he and Sonic would be alright!' She thought happily, but that faded away when she read the message," Come to the Space Colony ARK ASAP. It is for important news reguarding Sonic The Hedgehog," she read. She was a little irritated by this. 'If it was about Sonic, why couldn't Sonic tell it to me himself, and also, what was Space Colony ARK?' She then realized what it was. It was this world's counterpart of the Space Lab ARK in her world. She then decided to go to GUN to see if they had any space transports avalible.

About an hour and a half later, everyone was in the Space Observatory room on the ARK. (Think of the room in the Ending Credits of SA2 who have played it) Everyone who got the message was there. Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Jet, Wave, Storm, Blaze, and the rest of Sonic's friends were there. Suddenly, Tails entered the room with the door behind them all sliding upward, revealing a very upset kitsune, looking like he was near tears. Everyone turned to his direction in anticipation to what he wanted to say, especially Amy and Blaze.

"Hey everyone," he said quietly, to a barley noticibly to hear.

Seeing how upset Tails was, Knuckles knew what he had to say, and turned to the window and looked out into space.

"Hey Tails," Amy replied," So what did you need to tell us about Sonic?" she inquired.

"Yeah, why did you need to waste our time getting us all together for somthing he could tell us himself?" Shadow asked with annoyance, making Blaze give him a glare.

Tails seemed hurt by that but continued on,"Well as all of you already know, the Egg Carrier I kept for myself and modified for a lab was shot down..."

Shadow cut him off," Yeah so what? What does this have to do with Sonic?"

Tails snarled with such hostility, it shut Shadow up," I was getting at that. Well, the person who assaulted it was Sonic," Everyone gasped," and he was shot down onto the deck. He was alright for the time being and we barely escaped on the Tornado 2, but we crashed into the jungle and I was thrown from the wreckage. I was thrown from the crash, but Sonic was still in the remains and it fell over a ravine," he managed to choke out because he was starting to cry again.

The words were a bombshell to the others of what had happened. No one broke the silence for the next minute, until Shadow spoke up.

" Is he...," he couldn't finish his sentence. Tails just nodded and pulled out something," This was the last thing he left behind," he said, shocking the crowd with what it was. Tails had pulled out Sonic's revolver. with his first (real), middle, and last name encarved on the barrel.

Shadow couldn't belive what he saw,' Was that really Sonic's gun?' he thought. He had to check this out for himself and spoke up," Tails, may I see that?" Tails continued to look at the floor, but held the gun out to Shadow, which he took gently from his hands and looked at it. 'So this really is his gun,' Shadow thought in amazement,' I never would've thought Sonic would have something like this, especially since he had critizied me about using these kind of weapons,' he handed the gun back to Tails and walked to another window in the room.

By this time, people started to leave in heartbreak, but Blaze was still trying to process what just happened. She had just lost the one she loved most and dear to her. Even though he might not have loved her back more then friends, she broke down crying because of it, catching Shadows attention and he slowly walked over to her, when he realized where she was on the floor.

That's where Maria got killed over 55 years ago.

Bearing even more painfull memories now, he knew he wouldn't let another girl suffer, especially on that same spot. He knelt down to where she was crying.

" Look there," he started," Everything is going to be alright,"

"No it's not," she cut him off," I've lost one of my best friends, and one of the first ones I've ever had. I loved him but, I don't understand why... why him... why does everything good that comes by me have to get ruined because I was powerless to help him?" she continued while breaking down in tears again.

That really reached him. After all, he lost Maria 55 years ago because he was powerless to help her, and she was the first friend he ever had.

"Don't worry, I know it's going to be alright," he started up again," I lost someone I deeply cared for over 50 years ago on this exact spot because I was powerless to help her," a single tear came to his eye," She sacrificed everything for me and I still grieve of my loss today... But as much as I hate to say it, loss of others is a part of life, everyone experiances it, and the best way to cope with it is to move on in life," Shadow said to her," And if it makes you feel any better, he died loving you."

" Wh...What?" she asked, suprised, finally looking up at him.

"I thought he told you?" Shadow asked, puzzled. Blaze shook her head.

"Man, if he was still alive, he'd kill me right now. He didn't want me to tell anyone, especially you because he thought you didn't have any feelings for him," he said as he started to a window that was facing Mobius, and Blaze followed.

"But thank you for telling me that," she said to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it was the other way around, where he had no feelings for me, but I loved him like as much as anyone could," she said, still looking at the planet.

"Ah, in that case, your welcome," he said still looking at the planet as well.

A minute of silence passed with no sound being heard until Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Blaze all said in unison.

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Elsewhere:

A familiar blue hedgehog's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and slowly got up, trying to see where I was, finding my legs to be trembling with the force I was using to try to just stand up. Finally I could stand without a struggle and I looked around to see where I was. And found somthing strange. I didn't seem to be as far off the ground as I normally am and I looked down and gasped.

'I was standing in my 14 year old body again. I had my old tennis shoes on again (The ones from SA2) and I wasn't quite as tall as I was. I was at least a good 3-4 inches shorter than what I was I could swear a few minutes ago, before I woke up here... Wherever this was.'

I then started to look around to see where I was. There was a dark azule lake right in front of me, a single palm tree right by it, just like my favorite one back in Green Hill Zone, and endless field of low cut grass extending as far as the eye can see, with a mid-sized town on the horizon.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a female voice said behind me.

Startled, I jumped around to find a girl in a blue dress and skirt I didn't recognize, who might I add, looked pretty cute talking to me.

"Umm... hi. Do I know you?" I asked.

"I'm suprised you don't remember her faker," another male voice said behind me.

"No way... Shadow?" I jumped turning around again, to face the elbony hedgehog

"Way to greet me faker. Is that the way to greet a person you haven't seen in 6 years?"

"6 years wha..." then it hit me.

This was the original Shadow the Hedgehog. He had sacrificed his life to stop the ARK from crashing into Mobius 6 years ago, and fell to his death. And this girl, who was now beside him, was Maria, his only friend on the ARK over 50 years ago.

"Great to meet you to Shadow," I said," But with you being here with Maria, does that mean that I'm..." I cut myself off and they nodded. I looked down in sadness, and fell into silence.

Then, she broke the silence," Yes you are dead, but you are still needed in your world, and you will need to return to it to save it from a great evil. One that is brewing as we speak that will threaten all dimentions and you will need to return to save it, no matter what the cost, or everything will be lost,"

"Yeah, isn't there always a greater evil that threatens everything in every action story that I or someone else need to save it by?" I asked.

Maria just giggled and continued," Yes but this is one you've never known, and to defeat it, you must go do a different dimention to pick up two more heroes to help you named Mario and Luigi from a place called the Mushroom Kingdom, and in addition, you must find the ability to posses pyrokinetic powers like them, and someone else in your world."

"Whoa, that sounds like a huge task, but I think I'm up to it if it threatens all existance," I said.

Shadow chuckled and said," I thought you would be, so I'll take you there,"

"Ok Shadow, bye Maria," I said as Shadow chaos controlled us away.

Maria looked to the sky and said," Sayonaria, Sonic the Hedgehog."

We appeared in a grassy field with... blocks floating around? Then I turned to Shadow.

"Thanks bud. That's 2 I owe ya," I said.

"Don't mention it," he looked behind him," Well lookes like I gotta go,"

"Wait... How will I get back to my dimention?" I asked.

"Oh right," he said," You'll have to find a power star, It's like the chaos emeralds in this dimention, and just use Chaos Control with them, and think of your dimention,"

"Thanks Shadow"

"Heh, Sayonaria, Sonic the Hedgehog," he said to me, which made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's what I said to you after I thought you were dead 6 years ago: 'Sayonaria, Shadow the Hedgehog'"

He smiled and disappeared in a flash of green light.

I turned around and said to myself," Now, time to go find this Mario and Luigi..."

That's all for now. All I just have to say is Two things. 1: I turned this into a crossover story and 2: Review and tell me if you like the storyline so far. Until next chapter; Peace!


	7. Super Mario World

Note: This chapter is not going to be as actiony as a few of the past ones have so don't bash me if this is getting dull right now. The action will start back up next chapter.

WARNING: Contains dumb and stupid humor and jokes. Don't bash me for that either because I wasn't as inspired to write this chapter.

**Super Mario World**

Mario and... er... what's his name, were having the ti...

"HEY!" Green cap shouts.

I'm sorry; Mario and LUIGI were having the best, relaxed time of their lives, cooking out at a local... well... cookout. Mario was eating all the Italian foods he could, and Luigi was busy chatting with some Toads and Koopas. Mario polished off the rest of his food and hand signaled Luigi to come over and talk to him. Luigi noticed and finished up his conversation. He then walked over to him and asked," What's up bro?,"

Mario burped and replied," Just wanted to see if you were enjoying yourself bro,"

"Are you kidding?" he replied," I'm having a blast! You were right about coming to this charity cookout bro!" Luigi was content with excitement.

"Don't forget, we get to play for everyone at 9 PM tonight. I just hope Yoshi can get here in time so we can leave for a little bit and pratice at our place," Mario said while looking at his watch.

"Aw relax bro. You said it yourself, that we came here to have fun, not to worry about Bowser or anyone else, so enjoy it!" he said, while dragging Mario to the arcade.

Mario smiled. He knew his brother was a sucker for video games, but didn't hesitait and followed him into the arcade, hoping he had enough coins for Luigi when he begged for some.

Elsewhere:

Sonic was running at a pace at about 50 mph to look at the scenery around him and he saw how different this world was.

There were many different things about this world. First, he found random floating block clusters around as far as the eye can see; Second, there were also occasional green pipes around the place that he had no idea what they were used for: Third, he found out that there were more humans in this world compaired to his, and he barely found any talking animals like him.

He then spied a town on the horizon and decided to check it out.

'Maybe the locals will have an idea of who this "Mario" and "Luigi" are,' he thought as he traveled into town.

He stopped by the sights of a music shop and had an idea,' Hey, why don't I get a guitiar? After all, I can play it and I just arrived here, so maybe I should have some fun here and make some memories,' he thought as he strolled right in.

"May I help you?" a turtle behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know how much a blue electric guitiar is," Sonic asked.

"Let me check," he said, as he went behind a door.

'I sure hope I have enough rings,' he thought. Hew figured since Blaze's dimention had a currency of rings, this one would to.

He was wrong.

"I just checked and it's on sale for about 57 coins. Heh, I'm suprised you want a blue guitiar, because the rage nowadays are red and green guitiars. You just can't seem to give these things away dirt cheap anymore..." The turtle trailed off.

"Sorry sir, but there's one problem," Sonic said, which made the store owner cock an eyebrow," Which is?"

"This is difficult to explain, but here it goes..."

One lengthy explaination of how Sonic got here.

"...And that's why I don't have any coins. In the dimention I come from, all we have are gold rings for currency, not coins."

"_Hurmp._ Did you say those rings were made of gold son?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, basing on how outlandish your story seems, you seem to be telling the truth, so I'll let you have this guitiar and this portable AMP for 80 of those... rings."

"Sold," Sonic replied," Thank you sir. You don't know how much I appreciate this!"

" No problem kiddo," he chuckled," I just want a ticket to one of your rock concerts in the future, OK bud?"

Sonic chuckled," Anything man, and thanks a bunch," he added as he walked out the door.

Sonic then decided to go around the town, asking about Mario and Luigi.

At Mario Bros. House:

Mario was pulling out this old red drumset and Luigi was getting out his green flying V guitiar, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Yoshi, Yoshi! (anyone home?)" asked a familiar green dinosaur with a big nose.

"Yoshi! There you are! It's good to see you again bud! Come on in!" Luigi said, happy to see his old pal again.

"Yoshi! (It's good to see you again too friend!)" Yoshi said as he licked Luigi.

"Aw. Cut that out Yoshi! You know that tickles!" Luigi screamed, as he fell to the floor in hystarical laughter.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Mario called from the next room.

"Y...Y...Yoshi's... here," Luigi managed to get out, even though he was numb from laughter.

Mario chuckled and said," Alright, so now that everyone's here, are we ready to pratice for tonight?"

"Oh yea!"

"Yoshi!"

"Alright, let's a go!"

Elsewhere: In the nearby forest.

'Man I can't believe it,' Sonic thought,' Every time I asked who Mario and Luigi was, I got laughed in my face and almost everyone said, and I quote,' How do you not know the heroes of the princess in this world?',' he thought in frustration,' Well, at least I know they're heroes and not villians, cause that makes my job a little easier for them to hopefully cooperate,'

"Hey, umm... dude?" a voice asked from behind.

Sonic whirled around into a battle stance," Who are you?" he demanded.

"Whoa dude, don't get so edgy! I don't mean any harm, cause I just wanted to ask you somthing," a koopa with a red shell asked as he stepped into a clearing.

" Oh, sorry," Sonic replied, somewhat embarresed," So, what do ya want?"

" Right on man. Now I know I don't know you at all, but seeing that guitiar on your back, your a player of those right?"

" Uh... Right," Sonic had no idea where this was going.

" I know this may sound random, but would you like to join my band? Our lead guitiarist and drum player quit about a month ago. We found another drum player, but not a guitiar player, so could you join us; Even if it's not permenant?"

Sonic didn't expect this at all, but how could he say no? After all, this guy had just asked a complete stranger to join a band and looked like he needed a player badly so...

"Sure," Sonic replied," But I don't know how long I'll be able to stay,"

" Are you serious? Thanks bro!" He gave Sonic a high five," I just need you for tonight at least, cause we have a performance for a charity tonight, and, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know any songs perchance would you? We don't have any prepaired, since we didn't have all the parts for any of the songs."

Sonic chuckled," They all know how to play their instruments right?"

"Yeah, why?"

" If that's the case, I can teach them a few of the songs I've written with a few friends of mine,"

" Thanks again dude, cause that's two I owe ya now!" he exclaimed.

" Don't mention it, so can we go see the band now?"

"Yeah, sure. Follow me," he trotted off into the woods.

Sonic chuckled to himself, while shaking his head," What have I gotten myself into?" he told himself as he followed the turtle.

He followed them for about 1/4th of a mile until they came across a group of koopas. Two red shelled ones had an electric bass and drums, while the two green shelled ones had an acoustic guitiar and a keyboard, and they all turned their heads to the other koopa and the hedgehog.

" Yo Pete! Did you find a mirical and find us a lead player?" One in a red shell asked.

" Yeah! Our performance is tonight after the Mario Bros!" the other one asked.

'Mario Bros?' Sonic thought,' Guess I can kill two birds with one stone tonight, and meet this Mario and Luigi for myself. But still...' Sonic couldn't get the thought out of his head,' Why do those names sound so familiar?'

"... So this guy is going to teach you all some songs for tonight, got it?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered for joy.

" Our performance is saved!" one cried.

" Let's start praticing!" another one ranted.

And so they all began praticing for tonight.

Later on, 15 minutes to the Mario Bros. performance.

"What's wrong Bro?" Luigi asked his brother, looking kind of worried in the light of the flickering torches that were hanging from the walls on the backstage. " We praticed enough, so you can't be worried about our performance."

" No, it's the band performing after us," he replied in a somewhat sad tone.

" The Koopa Bros? Isn't that the Band we left about a month ago?" Luigi asked in a confused tone.

" Well... It's... the way we left them. Just with the announcement the day we left it... They probably hate our guts still for that..."

Luigi cut him off," Don't say that bro. We left them because we couldn't keep up with them and just put them farther behind that what the could achieve, and if they can't respect your desision for that, they don't have the right to be mad at us."

Mario smiled at his brother," Your right Luigi, now let's go because were suppost to be on now," he said, walking onstage behind the curtian.

Luigi walked right on, slipping on his electric bass and chuckled," That's the bro of mine I know,"

"Lights!"

"Check!"

"Sound!"

"Check!"

"Power!"

"Check!"

"Everything's Green! Start the show!" the crewmen shouted off to the sides as the curtian started to raise.

Mario started out with a drum roll as the curtian started to rise, with the person over the loudspeaker giving their introduction.

Ok. Since I don't feel like typing and describing the three songs they played, I'll just tell you what they were.

1: A rock remix of Mushroom Kingdom 2

2: Coin Attack from Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour

3: Hit the Targets theme from Super Smash Bros Melee.

After they wrapped up their final song, the audence was going wild, the guys were cheering, whooping and etc. while some of the girls were screaming like they were at a Justin Bieber concert (*cringes*).

Mario was getting offstage, glad that his performance was over because he was still nervous while he performed it, but he felt refreshed that the people liked his music, and it just felt good to perform it.

Mario was so into the zone of feeling good, he didn't almost hear his brother,"... What do you think bro?"

Mario snapped out of his trance and shook his head," Sorry bro, but what did you say?"

Luigi rolled his eyes and asked again," Do you want to stay for the Koopa Bros. performance? I wanted to meet their lead guitiarist."

Mario yawned and said," Sure, but after that, I want to head home. I'm starting to get tired,"

"K' bro." Luigi asid as they walked into the VIP section.

Meanwhile Backstage.

"You guys all ready?" a crewman asked.

"Yep," everyone replied.

(Band startes music Let's Make It when curtian starts to rise)

"And now laidies and gentlemen, we give you our main event tonight, The Koopa Bros, with special guest on lead guitiar, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the announcer said sending the crowd into endless cheers.

'Sonic,' Mario thought,' Why does that name ring a bell?' He kept on trying to think where he has heard that name before, but he didn't come up with anything.

When the curtian rose, Mario's eyes widened when he saw this Sonic. What he saw was who he remembered when Nintendo created the SSBB game, only he looked a little... well different.

Mario put that thought back into his head when they started playing...

Again, I don't feel like describing what they play, I'll just tell you what they played in this order.

1: We Can (Team Sonic Theme)

2: It Doesn't Matter

3: Open Your Heart

4: Live and Learn

5: His World (Crush 40 Version)

At the end of their performance, the crowd was going nuts, and if you think they went crazy with Mario's performance, well, they pretty much blew them away.

Sonic and the band walked off the stage with the band saying stuff like," Dude! That was killer!," and," Where in this world did you learn to play like that?"

Sonic chuckled at the last one because he was taught by none other than Crush 40, the band who did some music for some of his games.

Just then a toad with a clipboard came up to Sonic asking," Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic grinned and replied," The one and only!"

"Oh. In that case, Mario and Luigi would like to meet with you sir," the toad stated.

"Uh... OK? I guess?" Sonic said, not seeing that comming.

"Good. Now follow me please," he said, walking down to the food court.

"Um.. What are we going down here for? You need to get somthing to eat?"

" Nonsense. There's Mario and Luigi now. Have a good time talking to them." the toad said, walking off.

Sonic looked over and saw Mario and Luigi waving him over to them, then it hit him.

'That's why his name sounded familiar!' Sonic thought,' I did that one SSBB game with him awhile ago, and we came friends before we left,'

'I knew I remembered his name somewhere!,' Mario thought,' He was that tradeoff from SEGA for a partnership with Nintendo in SSBB,'

"Hey dude! Long time no see!" Sonic called," Nice to see you too Luigi!"

" Hey Sonic! It's been way too long!" Luigi called out to him.

" Yeah. It has," Mario said then asked," What happened to your voice?"

"Oh right. Well, I guess I should start about why I'm here in the first place..." he started.

After one full and lengthy explaination of the plot of this story so far...

"... and so, you need us to help you learn pyrokinetic powers from us to help all three of us defeat an evil we've never known before?" Mario asked, puzzled.

" Yep. Or at least, that's the way this story is going so far according to the author," Sonic replied.

"Well, I'm up for it. Nintendo hasn't put me in any good games lately, how about you Luigi?" Mario asked. (I DID NOT MEAN TO BASH THE SUPER MARIO GALAXY GAMES! I LIKE THOSE!)

" Sure, as long as the the author does one thing," Luigi replied.

Author: Which is?

" Put the copyrights in, or some stupid people might think that your claiming the Sonic and Mario series for your own," Luigi replies.

Author:... Crap. Forgot about those...

**Disclaimers: Sonic & Co. belong to SEGA.**

** Mario & Co. belong to Nintendo.**

"Alright, now that we're done with that, let's a go!" Mario said as the trio ran to Mario Bros' house in the middle of the night to get some sleep and start Sonic's training tommorow.

And that's it for now. Sorry for little action this chapter but like I said earlier, I wasn't as inspired to write this chapter. Stay Tuned and Review!


	8. A Familiar World

Hey, it's me! Just a quick little author's note before I say the story; The different dimentions in this story run on seperate times (Like how they do in Sonic Chronicals: The Dark Brotherhood) So just be forewarned that a month in Mario's dimention is about 10 years in Sonic's dimention.

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**Sonic & Co. belong to SEGA**

**Mario & Co. belong to Nintendo**

In Sonic's dimention:

It had been 10 years since Sonic had passed away (For those of you confused, read the author's note above!) and many things had transpired in Sonic's absense. Tails had become a world reknown engineer, and solved amost any problem in the world with machinery. The dimentional barrier between Sonic's and Blaze's dimention had stabilized soBlaze could safely live in Sonic's dimention with the Sol Emeralds. Eggman had been sentenced to prison for his crimes against the world, and probably most important to this story, Shadow and Blaze had been married for 5 years. (SONAZE FANS DON'T BASH ME YET! SONAZE WILL SOON RETURN!) Shadow enjoyed having Blaze for a wife because she was someone he could understand. She hadn't had a good childhood, like him, and they always enjoyed having each other by his/her side. They decided to take the night off and spend some time together to stargaze on a cliff at Hill Top Zone

Blaze was looking up to the stars when she realized where she was and remembered somthing.

This was where Sonic took her to stargaze over 15 years ago.

Shadow noticed the sad look on her face and asked," What's wrong honey?"

Blaze just replied," It's about him,"

Shadow knew what she was talking about. Talking about Sonic's death was always a touchy subject, but none the less, he continued," What about him?"

"I... It's just that... this is the first place he ever took me that didn't involve saving the world," she said," I can't help but think about how he feels about me getting with you..." she said trailing off again.

Shadow looked down but nodded and said," I know. I felt the same way what he would've thought about this too, but I've figured it out like this. He loved you so much, he would respect anything you said unless it was against his nature, so if he still loved you so much up there, he would respect our decision to get together and have a family."

Blaze looked ap and asked," You... You think so?"

"If I know Sonic like I did, I know so," he said, looking at her with a warm smile.

"Thanks dear," she said, then looking off, into the horizon," Look! Shooting stars!"

"Make a wish dear."

"I wish...," she began,"... I wish I could see him once more..." she finished, looking up to the sky...

In Mario's dimention:

" That's it Sonic!" Mario said," Concentrate your energy to help form the fireball in your palm," he continued.

Sonic closed his eyes and held out his hand, holding his left one above his right one to form a kind of sphere, when a bright orangish-red fireball appeared inbetween his hands. He then brought back his hands and thrust them forward, throwing the fireball at Luigi, with a smirk.

"WHAAAAA!" Luigi yelled as he was caught off guard by this and jumped in a pond. Sonic was laughing and Mario was chuckling at what happened, while Luigi was scrambling out of the pond, as he was grumbling out of his breath.

"OK Sonic, let's just try that fire overload move before we leave to confront this evil you speak of. Now remember, instead of concentrating your energy, let it flow through your whole body, and let it burst out into flames. This will boost any of your attack power at least 10 fold than what it used to be, except in water," Mario finished, which Sonic nodded to and closed his eyes to focus.

Sonic started to clench his fist tighter and tighter, when he started to change color, which caught Mario and Luigi off guard and speechless.

Standing before them was Sonic, only his fur changed color to a brightish red-orange, a little darker that the flames that now surronded him in a orange aura, and eyes that were now a deep amber color. Sonic looked around and at himself and whistled," Wow, this is pretty sweet Mario, but, err... How do I change back?"

"Simple, just relax and let all the tension in your body go," Mario replied.

Sonic took in a deep breath and let all the stress out of his body. He reopened his eyes to find himself his normal color again, and his eyes were back to normal," Alright, now that we got that down, are you all ready to go?" Sonic asked, pulling out the powerstar that Mario had given him.

Mario just said," Ready!" giving a thumbs up to Sonic.

" You ready Luigi?"

"Umm... Yeah..." Luigi replied, not to thrilled about going to face an unknown danger in a different dimention.

"Alright. CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled, holding the powerstar up, and a second later, a green flash enveloped all of them and disappeared.

In Sonic's dimention:

"Hey Shadow! Look! Three shooting stars and they're all different colors!" Blaze said, pointing up to the sky.

"Heh. That's somthing you don't see everyday. One's red, another one's blue, and the last one's green." Shadow said, looking to see where they were going to land.

Without warning, the comet looking like shooting stars landed in the forest right across from the cliff, sending a small tremor through the ground through where they were sitting, shocked at the sight that just transpired before their eyes.

Blaze was the first one to say something," Wow. I don't think I've ever seen a shooting star that close."

" Me either," Shadow replied, sensing somthing from where the meteors landed," You want to go check it out?"

"You just read my mind honey," Blaze said, giving her husband a kiss," Let's go," She said running to the forest.

With Mario Sonic and Luigi:

Mario and Luigi got up from the craters made by the force of their impacts," Aww, sheesh, that hurt," Luigi complained, while patting his backside which he landed on.

Mario snickered at his complaint, because he rolled to help lessen the force of his impact, and looked around for Sonic," Hey, where'd he go?" he looked around puzzled.

Sonic hen climbed out of a crater, rubbing his head. He had hit the ground head on and had suffered light amnesia. He could remember up to the point of the end of the SA2 time, and could remember trainging with Mario and Luigi, but everything else was blank.

"Sonic there you are!" Luigi exclaimed," Where have you been?"

"Rubbing my head in the crater. I hit the ground head on," Sonic said, which made Mario worry," Sonic, are you alright?"

"Yeaah just fine," he replied," Now look, I need you to meet me at this house at this location," Sonic said, pulling out a picture of Tails' old workshop," If anyone asks who you are, just say your friends of Sonic the Hedgehog. I have some unfinished busisness to take care of," he gave the picture to Mario.

"Ok... we'll be there as soon as we can... Shhh! I hear someone coming!" Mario whispered, as they all dove into a nearby bush.

"What'll we do?" Luigi panicked, under his breath.

"I'll check this out, you guys get that house I told you about," Sonic hissed.

" Are you sure?" Mario asked.

"I can handle anything on this planet, just go!" he hissed again.

Mario got the message and grabbed Luigi and ran off into the darkness. Sonic jumped to the top of a tree, with the moon to his back.

At about that time, he saw Shadow and someone he didn't didn't recognizes but she seemed awfully familiar to him come into the clearing the craters landed in.

"Wow. Look at those craters!" the female figure said.

" Yes but where are the shooting stars? They aren't in the craters and that's impossible because shooting stars aren't alive..." Shadow was cut off by a familiar phrase that was yelled in the darkness by a familiar voice.

" WHAT'S UP FAKER?" the voice boomed across the opening.

Blaze didn't recognize the voice, but Shadow instantly did," Sonic?" Shadow somwhat yelled, seeing a silouette cast from atop a tree from the moon.

Blaze was frozen by what Shadow said,' What does he mean Sonic?' she thought. Then, she looked up to see a familiar figure with his back to the moonlight and gasped. She saw the silouette jump down from the tree and saw it was none other than Sonic, even though he looked like he was a little different than the last time she saw him 10 years ago.

"The one and only!" Sonic said, walking out from the shadows," Thanks for saving me back on the ARK bud! That's two I owe ya!"

All of a sudden, Blaze let out a squeal of joy and tackled Sonic," Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! It's You! It's really you! Where have you been?" Blaze yelled, hugging Sonic and trapped him in her hug which he was trying desperatly to break free when he finally asked Shadow somthing.

" Hey Faker! Who is this hot chick and why is she basicly clinging to me?"

She blushed a little bit but then realized what he said,'' who is this hot chick?,' Blaze thought,' He doesn't remember me?'

Shadow wasn't too happy with Sonic calling his wife a 'hot chick' but he had to forgive him since he had been gone for about 10 years now.

"My wife," he stated simply, still not too pleased with his comment.

" Wow. I'm gone only a month and you get married. Didn't see that one coming!" Sonic said and started chuckling to himself which confused both Shadow and Blaze.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked, cocking an eyebrow," You've supposadly been dead for the last 10 years,"

That confused Sonic and he replied," What are you talking about? I've been training training with my friends from a different dimention for the past month learning pyrokinetics ever since I died and I've got to find someone in this world who have already mastered this technique, but untill then, I told my friends Mario and Luigi to meet me at Tails' workshop so we can formulate a plan to stop an evil brewing out in space. See ya later faker!" he finished as he ran to Tails's workshop.

"Wait!," Shadow exclaimed, but was too late, because he was already out of sight," He's gone..."

Blaze was just stunned. From what she just saw, Sonic didn't remember the last 6 years of his life, including her which brought a tear to her eye and almost missed what Shadow asked her,"... So should we go after them?" he finished.

"Wha... Oh, Yeah, Sure..." she said, still hurt.

"Alright, then let's go.." he said to her as they began to chase after the blue streak left in the night.

Aaaaaand that's it for now. Not as long as I hoped it would be but it'll do for now. Until next time, enjoy and review!


	9. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

Mario and Luigi finally reached Tails' old workshop when the sun started to crack over the horizon, so they could finally see the workshop from the light. Seeing the workshop now, Mario looked back to the picture puzzled. The house looked exactly the same structurewise, but instead of it having wood siding, it had modernized steel siding.

Luigi looked puzzled too," Are you sure this is the right place bro?"

"According to the map Sonic gave us and where he marked this place on there, yep," Mario said as he went to go knock on the door. Whn he knocked, the steel door made a very loud ringing sound in their ears.

"Did you have to knock that loud bro?" Luigi asked, as he pulled his cap down over his ears.

"Sorry, but I didn't think the door would be made of steel too," he retorted, also pulling his cap over his ears.

After about a minute after he knocked on the door, a 26 year old 2 tailed fox answered the door," Yes? How can I help you?"

Mario wasn't expecting a two tailed fox to answer the door, so he cleared his throat and said," Well.. Erm... I just want to ask. Does this place, or umm... did it look like this place before?" he asked, while pulling out the picture.

Tails looked at it and frowned," Yep. That's how this place looked about 7 years ago. How does this photo look like it was only taken over a month ago?" he said, examining the picture.

Mario shrugged," I don't know. All I know is my friend, Sonic, gave this to me a few hours ago, and told me and my brother, Luigi, to meet him here in a few hours," he finished.

Tails fell into a deep silence when he hear that name, until he finally said," That's impossible. He... He's been dead for ten years now..." he trailed off, looking sad.

The Mario Bros gave him a puzzle look, until Luigi said," But he's only been dead for a month. We've been with him the whole time," he then took out a picture that they had taken with Sonic during a visit to Yoshis Island," We took this picture with him only a week ago in our dimention..." he got cut off by Tails

"Whoah, do you really expect me to believe a couple of strangers to say they're from a different dimention..." he cut himself off when he saw the picture.

It had the two strangers in front of him in it, and... a picture of Sonic looking like he was 14 again inbetween the two strangers on a place where he didn't recognize.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing," Is... Is this... Is this real?" he barely maganged to say.

Mario looked him in the eye," Why would I lie to a friend of Sonic's? If I remember correctly, you're Tails right?"

Tails looked up with a mixed look of joy and shock. Nobody had called him his nickname since Sonic died to help him get over his emotional pain, and everyone swore that they wouldn't refer to him as Tails again or to anyone else.

" He... He's... alive?" he barely managed to say because he was crying with joy.

"Yes he is, and he's coming here soon," Mario said compassionatly, putting a hand on Tails's shoulder

" ...Wow... I'll finally see him again after... please come inside..." he managed to stammer out loud," When will he be here?"

" Were expecting him anytime now," Luigi and Mario replied.

Tails looked off into the horizon," Wow. He kept his promise of seeing me again one way or another..." he said under his breath.

With Sonic:

Sonic was now in the jungle area of the Mystic Ruins, running through the dark trees that now had a small glint of light from the rising sun off in the distance. The trees were starting to become a blur from the speed of which Sonic was running.

He was running almost as fast as he could thinking about somthing he couldn't get over in his mind,' God, why does she seem so familiar?' Sonic thought to himself,' For some reason, I think I know her but I just can't place her name...' his thoughts were interuppted by a voice.

"SONIC!" Shadow shouted as he skated up beside Sonic, with Blaze on the other side of him.

" Couldn't get enough the first time faker?" he said with a smirk," It seems within the past month, you've gotten faster, but I have not time for a race now, so talk to me later," Sonic said, sprinting ahead.

" Damn, he just as immature as the first time I met him...," Shadow mumbled to himself," COME BACK HERE! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" he then yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes! ESPECIALLY to me!" Blaze yelled, not quite as loud as Shadow.

"Still won't take no for an answer will you?" Sonic said playfully," Ok, you asked for it!" he said as he curled up intoo a ball.

Blaze, looking confused asked," What's he..."

Suddenly, light started gathering around him getting drawn into Sonic.

" Oh shit..."

"READY..." Sonic was now covered in a light blue aura.

"Blaze, get back!"

"Wha..." that's all she could say.

"GO!" Sonic yelled as he released his light speed attack and suddenly dissapeared into thin air.

Suddenly, dozens of light blue streaks appeared in the air, and all connected to Shadow, sending him into a nearby tree.

"Give up yet?" Sonic grinned as he saw his counterpart prying himself out of a tree, snarling," Heh. your tougher than I remember, but I've gotta be somewhere so let's finish this,"

"Yes. Let's," Shadow grumbled as he got back to his feet and got into a battle stance.

Blaze couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't expect Shadow to get almost beaten like that, and she never do somthing like that or move that fast, but what shocked her the most was what Sonic did next.

Sonic closed his eyes and clenched his right fist. Shadow was a little puzzled by this and gave Sonic a look, until he started feeling a sensation around him.

'What is that feeling?,' he thought,' Is that... heat?' Then, everything went white so Shadow and Blaze had to cover their eyes.

The next thing they saw, paralized them both with confusion. Sonic's fur was now a dark orange, with a red aura surrounding him. Sonic now opened his eyes to show off his new amber eyes and locked onto Shadow," Now. Let's finish this."

The next thing he knew. Something hit the back of his head and knocked him out cold.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief when Blaze knocked him out. His fur went from red back to its normal blue and his eyes went back to their normal emerald green color.

"Thanks Blaze. I owe you one."

"No problem, now let's get this guy to Tails' house to see if he can find out what's wrong with this guy" Blaze replied as she picked up Sonic by the waist.

Shadow couldn't help but scowl when he saw Sonic in Blaze's arms, he knew it was just to help him for his sake, but he didn't want him taking Blaze back from him, while they were running. The full sun came up over the horizon.

In a few minutes they were at the doorstep to Tails' workshop. Shadow knocked on the door as Blaze looked down to Sonic and said," What happened to you?" she said quietly, almost crying.

Just about then, Miles answered the door," Yeah Shadow?" he said, disappointed it wasn't Sonic.

"We have a paitent for you Miles," he motioned to Blaze who was holding a 14 year old Sonic.

"Oh god... Bring him inside and please, call me Tails," he said with a grin.

This shocked both Shadow and Blaze as they stepped inside. They knew ever since Sonic died he always wanted to be referred to his real name, but this was kind of out of the blue.

They reached the MED room and Tails asked Blaze to put Sonic in the open statis tube. She was reluctant to put him in there because after all, she just got her first love back from 10 years ago, but she placed him in there gently. Soon after, fluids were inserted into the tube, which made Sonic's body float lifelessly because he was still unconsious.

"I'm running a vital scan now," Tails said as he punched in a couple of commands and looked up to Sonic's body," Man, I thought I wouldn't live to see the day if he returned..."

Tails looked back to the screen, and was a little puzzled by the results," Well it says here that all his vitals are 100%..."

This put a happy look on Blaze's face.

"...but..."

That took it away and it got repaced with a worried one,"'But?'"

"...but he has a surplus of vioflaxs in his blood that seem to appeared out of... nowhere..."

"Vioflaxs?" Blaze asked, looking to Sonic's body again," But those are usually found in pyrokinetics for their flames..." she trailed off.

"Perhapes I can explain," a voice entered the room, startiling all three.

"Who are you?" Shadow yelled out, getting into a battle stance.

" Momma Mia! Don't scare the crap out of us!" another voice answered.

" It's alright, Mario and Luigi, come on out," Tails said looking at the door where they were standing.

"Momma Mia! What happened to Sonic?" Mario asked, suprised to see his interdimentional friend in a statis tube.

" Anyway, you said you could explain what happened to him?" Blaze asked, getting nervous.

"Well," Mario started," It all started like this..."

One Lengthy Explaination of what happened in one month in Mario's Dimention...

"...and so we've been training him to learn the skills of pyrokinetics like us," Luigi and Mario finished.

" Amazing. If it has only been a month since Sonic died and came to your dimention, that proves the quad-time dimentional theroy!" Tails replied, just stunned.

" Umm... the WHAT?" everyone else said in unison.

" The Quad-Time Dimentional Theroy says that each dimention that there is out there runs on a different time frame. For example, your dimention's month ended up to be 10 years for us, and it says that you guys either experiance time more slowly or just simply move through time," Tails said, matter-of-factly.

" Facinating," Luigi said bored, then Mario said," Let's move on to introductions; I'm Mario, and this is my brother Luigi,"

"Hello!" Luigi said, taking his hat off.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"And I'm Blaze the Cat, his wife,"

At the mention of that, a beeping noise went off and Tails ran over to a control panel.

" He's comming out of it and regaining consiousness!" Tails exclaimed with joy.

Sonic's POV:

I finally managed to open my eyes after a dreamless sleep and found myself in a glass tube full of some sort of liquid, and started to panic because I couldn't breathe. I was banging on the glass when the door finally opened and all the liquid sloshed outward as well. I was gasping for air with everyone around me staring at me like I was some sort of alien.

" Are you done yet?" Shadow asked, holding his arms across his chest.

" Yeah. Sure," I said rolling my eyes, spitting water out of my mouth.

" Now then, you have a lot of explaining to do," Blaze said," Espcially to me,"

After one full explaination on how I died, reincarnated, and etc...

"... and so that's how I'm here now," I finished.

"Wow... so there is an afterlife..." Tails said, still amazed at my story.

" Yep, and in there, before I came to Mario's dimention, I met the Original Shadow the Hedgehog, and Maria," I continued.

That caught Shadow's attention," Ma...Ma...Maria?" he managed to stamer out.

He then rushed forward and grabbed my neck, catching me off guard and freaking Luigi out.

" You'd BETTER not be lying about this Sonic," Shadow snarled, with his eyes begining to glow red," Or I swear to god I will escort you or what's left of you straight to Hell!"

I started to get angry and said," Now why the hell would I lie about that Shadow? I know what a troubled past you've had and I can speak from experiance from when I was 6-10 years old!"

No POV:

Blaze was taken aback from this. She had always thought that Sonic's childhood was perfect, but then realized somthing. Whenever she had asked about his childhood, he always changed the subject. She then quickly pushed that out of mind when she realized somthing.

"Wait," she started," What do you mean the ORIGINAL Shadow the Hedgehog?" she asked, starting to glare at Shadow.

Shadow's face quickly became pale and relased Sonic from his grip.

" Are you saying that I married a COPY of the original thing?" Blaze demanded, with the temperature rising in the room a little bit.

Shadow scratched the back of his head with nothing to say.

Sonic was shocked at what Blaze just said," Wait a sec. Did you just say 'Married?"' he asked her.

Blaze covered her mouth, realizing what she just said out loud.

This time, Blaze and Shadow looked away from Sonic, with Blaze looking like she was going to cry.

" I... I see... I'll... be in my room. I need to get some sleep," Sonic said after about 30 seconds of silence.

He walked out of the room to the roof," Excuse me Tails," he said with tears streaming down his cheeks as he accidentally bumped into him.

Tails said nothing because he was confused by Sonic's expression. (He, Mario and Luigi wern't in the room with the recent conversation) so he walked over to Blaze and Shadow," What happened to him guys?"

They said nothing.

Tails realized what happened and asked," He found out didn't he?"

Blaze just nodded her head and started to cry," What kind of a person am I? He just came back from the dead, and then I break his heart when he finds out I married someone else!" she cried as she ran to her guest room here.

After she left, Shadow walked to Tails and asked," Do you know where Sonic went? I... need to talk to him about a few things..."

Tails replied," Yeah, he went out to the roof, but... Do you think that's a good Idea right now?"

"I have no choice. I have to tell him sooner or later." he said, walking out onto the balcony. Tails shrugged and went to get some sleep. It was 7PM and the sun had started to set. Shadow looked around on the balcony, and when he didn't see Sonic there, he looked up to the roof. He saw Sonic lying on his side uncomfortably and softly crying to himself.

Shadow felt really bad for his friend, and I mean really bad. He could only imagine the amount of pain he was going through because he knew Sonic to be a person to cry over little, or even big deal things," Hey Sonic," he said, walking up to him.

"Hey, Shadow," he said, still sounding depressed.

"Look Sonic, I... I'm sorry for everything that happened back there,"

" Don't worry about that Shadow, after all, she loved you enough to marry you,"

Shadow cut him off," Yes, but I need to do a favor for me,"

"Which is?"

Shadow looked down in saddness and said," I need you to take care of Blaze for me, please Sonic?"

Sonic looked up in confusion," But that's what I should be asking you..."

"No Sonic," Shadow cut him off again," she truly loves you, and she always has, and... Thanks for telling me about Maria... It finally gives me some closure of what happened to her, and that by itself makes me completly grateful for you, so go ahead and rightfully claim your girl," he finished.

"Wow, thanks Shadow... I think I'll go talk to her right now... and Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"We can still be friends after this without you blowing off my head, right?" Sonic said with a smile.

Shadow chuckled and said," Don't push your luck faker,"

Sonic chuckled and ran at top speed to where Blaze's guest room was.

Blaze was crying into a soft pillow on her bed, not wanting to interact with anyone or anything, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away," she managed to choke out, still filled with sadness.

"Blaze? It's me," a familiar blue hedgehog said on the other side of the door.

No answer

"Blaze, on 3 I'm comming in because I need to talk to you, and... you'd better be dressed," he said, slightly blushing.

"NO!" she suddenly yelled.

"1..."

"Please don't, I want to be alone!"

"2..."

"Sonic! I said I... ERRGHHH!" she dove underneath the covers.

"3.." Sonic said, peeking out from behind the door, with him seeing somthing shaking beneath a blanket.

Sonic chuckled to himself and said," Blaze, I need to talk to you,"

"Go away," she mumbled beneath her blanket.

"No, this is important,"

Blaze slowly came out from underneath the covers and said," What?"

What he said next suprised her more than anything today," I forgive you,"

"W-wha...?"

"Don't worry about me being mad at you for anything," he continued," you moved on in your life like the strong girl I know you to be, and found someone else you love, and Shadow says though that you still cared about me even after you married him, so don't worry Blaze, I won't be mad at you," he finished.

Blaze suddenly lurched forward and hugged him tightly and started crying and said," Thank you... so much..." she broke into a crying fit.

Sonic then held her by her shoulders and put a hand to her cheek, wiping away some of her tears," Don't cry," he said," I think your much more beautiful when you don't cry,"

She sniffed one more time," Thanks Sonic, but... what about Shadow?"

"Don't worry, he suggested that I go for you again to me just now. That's why I came to talk to you. Now, I'm going to go to bed Blaze," Sonic yawned," I need to get some sleep,"

"...Sonic?"

"Yeah?" he said as he was just leaving the room.

"Do you mind if I..." she blushed at what she was about to say,"... well, this may be all of a sudden, but can I sleep with you?"

Sonic blushed at what she asked, but he didn't feel anything wrong about it," Sure... but, erm... Blaze?"

"Yes?"

" You do know where I sleep right?"

She gave him a puzzled look," Where?"

"On the roof," he felt a little embaressed by his answer.

"Don't worry, because if I find it too hard, I'll find somthing soft to snuggle up against," she said with a smile, which made Sonic blush a little again.

Sonic climbed up on top of the roof and layed back on it and relaxed and looked out over the horizon of the setting sun. In about a few minutes he was fast asleep.

Blaze however, hasn't exactly comfortable on the hard roof. So she thought of somthing, and waited until Sonic was fast asleep. When she was sure he was fast asleep, he put her head on his chest and turned sideways. She snuggled up against him and thought,' Wow, not to firm and not to soft,' she thought as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Sonic then opened one eye, and saw Blaze's head laying on his chest. He quietly chuckled and fell back asleep also with a smile on his face.

Tommorow was going to be a hectic day...

Annnd that's it for now. More romantic than I thought it would be, but hey. I like long chapters. Until next time, enjoy and Review!


	10. The New Sonic

Hey guys it's me! Just an FYI for people reading and following this story, I don't know when I'm going to be able to get new chapters out now. Marching Band for me has started and I won't have a lot of time to type. Just a heads up. And before someone askes me AGAIN. There is going to be more Sonaze later. So, here's the newest chapter.

**The "New" Sonic**

The sky was a dark, boiling black. The wind was tearing around a city that was getting engulfed by infernos of flames, which was crumbling to the ground as I describe the setting here. The ground started cracking apart, down to the planet's core, leaving a red color emminating from the huge fissures.

In the middle of it all, Sonic the Hedgehog was thrown into one of the worst defeats in his lifetime, from someone who the hedgehog knew all too well.

"No... I... Won't... Back... Down..." Sonic was struggling to say, crumbling to his knees.

"You're really stubborn aren't you?" a dark, twisted, and sinister voice asked, chuckling out loud.

Sonic brought a small, weak smile to his face," I thought you knew that. After all, you are me,"

The figure, emerged from the flames, and Sonic knew exactly who it was.

The figure looked just like Sonic, only his fur was a dark bluish-black and his spines were tilted up at an angle a little more than Shadow's.

Dark Sonic.

" I will ask you one thing before I kill you," Dark Sonic said," Why? Why didn't you use me to help save your loved ones? If you did, you wouldn't be in this position now,"

Sonic snarled under his breath, and gritted his blood-stained teeth," Why? I thought that was obvious. With you in control of my body, even if you did save them from what happened, you would've still killed them and gotten rid of everything else I loved and it would've drove me insane, given in to you, and you bring the world down with all the death and destruction you'd have made!" Sonic yelled with such hostility, it would've made Shadow back down.

Dark Sonic rubbed his chin and said in thought," Huh. I never took you to be so smart, but then again. I came up with that plan so it doesn't suprise me you figure that out," he then turned and looked down to Sonic," But now. Let's finish what I've been trying to settle for your... or OUR lifetime," he said, raising his hand, becoming engulfed in a black flaming aura.

Sonic instinctively rolled off to the side, away from him.

Unfortunatly he forgot about the giant fissures that were around him.

"At... at least I didn't suffer a fate from him..." Sonic whispered as he slowly opened his eyes again.

What he saw next suprised him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a normal Blue sky with clouds, a lush green cliff moving next to him, and...

'Wait,' he thought,' a green cliff MOVING?' then he realised what was happening. His defeat and battle was a dream, but his fall WASN'T.

"Holy...!" Sonic just managed to get out before he hit the water with a huge splash.

Sonic got his bearings back again and floated up to the surface, gasping for air when he resurfaced,' Man I hate water,' he thought to himself, as he pulled himself out of the water onto the nearby sand bar, while shaking the water out of his quills. He was glad what he saw was a dream, but he had a bad gut feeling about what that dream ment.

Sonic looked at himself and looked in shock again. He looked like he was 14 yesterday but now, he looked like and sounded like he was 16 again. He didn't know how he changed physically but he shoved it back and his mind and thought about other things, like going to reintroduce himself to the rest of his friens today.

Also, Sonic seemed to have changed a little bit in his personallity. Somthing from his dream triggered somthing in his mind. He realised what this evil was he had to face with 3 others. It was himself. The full realization of the situation hit him like a sack of bricks. He knew of what could happen to his friends and everything else if what happened in his dream came true. He didn't laugh at what happened to him, and didn't make any smart remaks either because he had fallen off the roof. Sonic knew what he had to do. He knew to prevent this all from happening he had to take Mario and Luigi with him and seperate from anyone he had loved... especially Blaze... because he knew if his emotions got the better of him, there would be no doubt that his dream would be inevitable. Sonic just looked to the ground, cringing and holding back tears as he ran quickly back up to Tails' Workshop to go get his things for the long road ahead...

Back on the Rooftop...

Blaze was still asleep and lightly purring in her sleep, laying curled up on the hard rooftop.

Suddenly a small splash could be heard in the feline cat's ears, which twitched ever so slightly due to the sound, causing the cat to wake up, but very slowly.

'Uggh...' she thought to herself, feeling uncomfortble from the hard tiles. With that, she jerked wide awake to see that Sonic was off the rooftop, and nowhere to be seen.

She thought to herself,' did he see me sleeping on him?' she blushed with her thought,' and if not, where did he go?' she then stood up, and for some reason, everything looked a little different.

'Why do I feel so... short?' she then jumped off the rooftop, onto the deck and walked inside.

She then stopped dead in her tracks when she passed by a mirror, and continued to stare at herself for at least the next 5 minutes.

She was standing in her 14 year old body again, with her old voice from back then.

"Ahh... so you've been affected by Sonic too huh?" a voice asked that she hadn't heard in a long time.

" T...Tails..?" Blaze studdered, still confused on what happened to her.

"Let me explain; It happened to me as well," the fox started as he stepped forward in his 12 year old body," I think that a side affect from the energy that turned Sonic back to 14 years old was spread to us during us being in close contact with him within the past 24 hours, and you being a lot of those 24 hours" he continued, chuckling.

Blaze's face went bright red,"...How...did you...you ...know?" she said, caught severely off guard by Tails' remark.

He smiled," I have ears you know. I heard a purring sound comming outside my window on the second floor last night and I decided to check it out. Well, what I found was you purring, laying on Sonic's chest last night. I decided to let you be and get some sleep. Especially Sonic, he had a long day yesterday." he finished.

Blaze relaxed a little, but she was still thouroughly embaressed, but still asked," By the way, where is Sonic?"

Tails looked at her, a little confused," I was going to ask you that," he asked, a little worried.

A note on the inside of the door to Sonic's room caught the attention of Blaze's eye and she took it off the wall and read it. She looked dumbfounded as she read what the note had to say, which caught Tails' attention," What is it?"

"It's a note from Sonic... saying that he's gone to find this other pyrokinetic it this world that Maria was talking about and he won't be back...,"

" For how long?" Tails asked," That doesn't sound like somthing he would do... but maybe it's because of his death or near death experiance of his of him acting like this..." he trailed off in thought.

That's exactly what Blaze thought. It isn't somthing he would do, because as long as she could remeber, he was always a hyper-active, happy hedgehog who wouldn't sit still. Also, as the further the note went on, she began to cry and finished reading the note to Tails.

"... he... he won't... be back... forever...,"

"WHAT?" Tails nearly shouted, waking Shadow up so he walked into the room.

"why are you shouting so loud this early?!" he complained. He then noticed the tears streaming down Blaze's cheek," Blaze, what's wrong?"

"...he...he's gone..." she said, finally breaking down into several sobs.

"Who?"

"Sonic," Tails answered, holding the note, also looking hurt," It says here he's leaving for reasons he can't explain and he doesn't want to see us again... especially Blaze..."

" WHAT DID SONIC SAY ABOUT BLAZE?" Shadow asked, now wide awake and VERY pissed off.

"... that he especially didn't want to see her again..."

"WHY?" Shadow now was filled with rage and a red aura was surrounding him now.

Tails was cowering in fear now, because he knew what happened when he got this mad, because sometimes he will go out and kill others. Once, he had jammed up his week with funerals to go to because of Shadow getting pissed at by Sonic because he beat his ass into the ground.

"He... He said that it's for reasons he can't explain to us..." Tails finished.

Somthing inside Shadow snapped. He lunged forward and grabbed Tails by the throat and held him up in the air," Don't give me that. Now tell me... WHY did Sonic leave?!"

Tails managed to choke somthing out in the form of English,"... he... he didn't... tell me why... can...you...please...put...me...down...?"

Shadow droped him to the floor a little puzzled," He... didn't tell you?"

"N-no..." Tails said, while gasping for air, struggling to stay on his knees.

Shadow thought to himself,' this is really weird of Sonic acting like this, all closed up and only works with whose nessisary... he acts like how... I used to be and same with Blaze... but we were only like that because somthing that threatened all existance was and I didn't think anyone else was nessisary was needed...' he trailed off in thought.

" So... what do we do?" Tails asked, fully recovered from Shadow's outburst.

"Well... I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to look for Sonic and get some answers," Shadow replied.

"Same here," Blaze said.

"In that case, I suggest we all split up,"

"Agreed,"

"Good, let's go," Tails said, running to the Tornado 4.

Shadow ran off to the East to the Mystic Ruins, Blaze ran to White Acropolis to check there, and Tails flew the Tornado to Emerald Coast.

" I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about Sonic right now..." Shadow mumbled under his breath.

And thaat's it for now, see you all next chapter!


	11. Searching

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry that it's been awhile since my last chapter but school projects have been very unforgiving this quarter. Other then that I don't have much to say and here's my next installment in this story.**

**Disclamers: Sonic and C.o. belong to SEGA**

**Sonic Beyond:**** The Beginning**

**Chapter 11: Searching**

Running. It's what he did all his life. Crossing continents multiple times, dashing over hot and breezy open plains, gliding over the torrential and calm oceans, sliding over the frigid, cold, slippery ice, clashing with adversaries with it, it always seemed as the one solution.

Now it seemed to be the biggest problem. Or at least, it had partly. He was now running from his problems. Ones he could simply not deal with the consequences of. Or at least he didn't want to. He couldn't simply risk everything and everyone he loved, over a life changing event that happened so long ago. One that dates back more farther then he cared to remember.

He now is running. Everything is becoming a blur to the point that he couldn't even recognize where he was, and he knew just about every place around the globe. He couldn't of cared less of where he was now. Not one bit.

Suddenly he came to realize a sensation building in his legs. The pulsing aches in his legs from running so long finally caught up with him, and forced him to find a place to rest. His vision finally came back into a focused view to find himself in a deep forest, in which was covered in moss and could barely see the sky through the dense tree canopy, with only a few cracks of sun showing through the green mass.

He took a wondering gaze around him, admiring the life that thrived in the dense forest, watching as everything went to do everything routine in its life. He smiled on how everything lived on, not seeming to pay attention to anything or to have any problems to worry about. He wished he could be like them, but this was one problem he simply could not ignore. He then looked to the sky, or what he could see of it, lost in thought, and started to mumble out loud...

"Hehe... nice to see life in its simplest form. No worries, no cares. Just having a heck of a time," he faintly grinned as he continued to gaze at the cracks in the canopy as he continued to run, with the cramps in his leg getting worse and worse the longer he ran.

" Ouch... that smarts... I really gotta find a place to sit... ahhh" Sonic's pace continued to slow down as the splitting, painful, feeling in his legs, reaching from his feet to his thighs.

"Damn, just what I need with emotional pain, is physical pain," he said, taking a quick glance at his legs, then shifted his gaze to the green leaves in the trees," And I know what happened, and why it happened, but why did I have to do it? Why did I have to..."

Suddenly, Sonic went face first over his heels unexpectedly as he saw his feet disappear beneath him," What th...?!" then faceplanted in the dirt. A few muffled grunts emerged from the dirt as he layed there for a minute, until he finally pushed himself out of the ground.

"Well, didn't see that coming," he chuckled and turned around," just what did I just trip over?" he said, scratching his head.

He turned around to find a tree stump, half of which was covered in moss, and was in the shadow of a small tree next to it.

"Good, just what I need, my legs are killing me," he said, climbing up off his knees "hhhh... Ahhhh! Holy cow that hurts! I've been running longer then I thought. And I thought my legs hurt when I ran my first mile."

He slowly walked over to the tree stump and sat down slowly on it," Dang, I don't know what hurts worse now, my head or my legs," he said, slightly rubbing the bump on his head where he landed on it.

"Geez, now I can't think or anything," he said, as he continued to rub his head," I guess its best if I catch some z's"

Sonic took in a deep breath, stretched out, yawned, and curled up on the stump into a somewhat uncomfortable sleep.

_Mystic Ruins:_

_Jungle:_

"Damn, just where is he?!" an angry Shadow said as he tore through the brush deep in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins. "For someone who is as loud as a Sonic Boom, he sure as hell can hide."

He continued to tear through the brush in an angry search for the hedgehog," I don't understand how the hell he gets this nerve to just bail on us without an explanation. I mean seriously, who would do that,?"

Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound broke out behind him, making the earth tremble beneath his feet, catching him off guard, he fell down but quickly got to his feet," What in the...?"

He broke into a sprint into the direction the shaking seemed to be coming from, and screeched to a halt when he got to a clearing of the dense brush," Whoah..."

In the clearing was a huge temple, which seemed to be shaking with a huge force, was setting off the tremor," What's going on?!"

Suddenly, the snake-like carving on the side of the temple started to shift. It's mouth was starting to open, until the mouth was big enough to let just about anyone into a deep passageway.

"Whoa... What just happened?" Shadow said, still in awe, still gazing at the aged structure.

He slowly started to walk to the temple and up the steps to the new opening until he stood at the mouth of the snake.

"Damn, this is weird. I don't think I've seen anything like this before," he said to himself," huh?" he took a closer look to the floor to the tunnel leading into the temple. He saw ages of dust and dirt caked to the floor, but he also saw a set of footprints with dust in them, but looked pretty recent.

"Well, well what have we here?" Shadow said slyly to himself," Looks like Sonic needs a lesson in covering his tracks, well I'll be more then happy to teach him," he said as he started inside.

Suddenly, an orangish, red orb, flew past him, nearly knocking him off of his feet. "What in the...?!" The orb then hovered in front of him for a little while, until it took off down the tunnel leading into the temple.

"What in hell was that?" Shadow pondered," Well I sure am not going to find out if I stand here, I'd better go get that... thing" he said to himself as he skated down the hall after it.

**Annnd that's it for this chapter. Not as long as I wanted it but hey, I'll work with it. Sorry again for taking so long to get this out. Thanks for all that are patient enough with me to get these out. Thanks a bunch.**


End file.
